criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
The Wollcrafts' Creature
The Wollcrafts' Creature is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the thirtieth case of the game as well as the city of Grimsborough. It takes place in Historical Center, a district based in Grimsborough. Plot The victim was a guide of the Grimsborough Museum and an animal rights activist named Claire Godwin, who died after being electrocuted in the Wollcrafts' garage laboratory. The killer was the victim's boyfriend, Percy Wollcraft. When her dog, Elphaba, died, Fran Wollcraft (Percy's mother) was heartbroken since they had trained very hard for the annual Dog Pageant competition. Fran's husband, Victor Wollcraft, a respected scientist, couldn't watch his wife in such a state, so he dug up old theories on reanimation and decided to give it a shot. He tried to reconstruct Elphaba by using stolen bones and other cadavers' body parts. Claire discovered about this and, as an animal rights activist, she found it disgusting and wrong, and threatened Percy that she would report the Wollcrafts' criminal endeavor to the police. Percy couldn't allow this to happen to his parents, and decided to kill Claire. He connected the victim into one of his father's experimental machines and then turned it on. The machine couldn't sustain the voltage and overheated, electrocuting Claire, who instantly died after being fried alive. Judge Hall made it clear that she would discuss the Wollcrafts' offenses some other day. Percy was sentenced to 30 years in jail. Stats Victim *'Claire Godwin' (found electrocuted in the Wollcrafts' garage) Murder Weapon *'Experimental Machine' Killer *'Percy Wollcraft' Suspects Victor Wollcraft.png|Victor Wollcraft Ivan Imlay.png|Ivan Imlay Fran Wollcraft.png|Fran Wollcraft Percy Wollcraft case 30.png|Percy Wollcraft Constance Bell case 30.png|Constance Bell Killer's Profile *The killer has burned skin. *The killer has knowledge in engineering. *The killer speaks German. *The killer has brown eyes. *The killer is 6'0" (1,83m). Crime Scenes 1. GL.png|Garage Laboratory 2. Operating Table.png|Operating Table 3. Dog Parcel.png|Dog Parcel 4. Graves.png|Graves 5. Exhibition Hall.png|Exhibition Hall 6. Mammoth Skeleton.png|Mammoth Skeleton Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Garage Laboratory. (Clues: Victim's Body, Electrical Machine) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00) *Talk to Victor Wollcraft. *Examine Research Notes. (Result: Day Three) *Investigate Dog Parcel. (Clue: Grave) *Talk to Ivan Imlay. *Talk to Fran Wollcraft. *Examine Grave. (Result: Coffin) *Examine Coffin. (Result: Empty Coffin) *Examine Electrical Machine. *Analyze Murder Weapon. (06:00:00) *Autopsy Dog Corpse. (03:00:00) *Go to Chapter 2. (2 stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Exhibition Hall. (Clue: Pile of Bones) *Talk to Percy Wollcraft. *Examine Victim's Handbag. (Result: Day Seven) *Investigate Operating Table. (Clue: Diploma) *Talk to Fran Wollcraft. *Talk to Victor Wollcraft. *Examine Diploma. (Result: Victor and Fran's Engineer Diploma) *Examine Pile of Bones. (Result: Skeleton) *Talk to Constance Bell. *Analyze Anonymous Letter. (06:00:00) *Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Mammoth Skeleton. (Clue: Claire's Locker) *Talk to Constance Bell. *Talk to Percy Wollcraft. *Examine Claire's Locker. (Result: Torn Photograph) *Examine Torn Photograph. (Result: Wollcraft's Garage) *Investigate Graves. (Clue: Bloody Bark) *Talk to Ivan Imlay. *Examine Bloody Bark. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (06:00:00) *Examine Camera. (Result: Claire's Camera) *Analyze Camera. (06:00:00) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *Ask Victor Wollcraft's permission to inspect his machines. *Investigate Garage Laboratory. (Clue: Weird Machine) *Examine Weird Machine. (Result: Activated Machine) *Analyze Activated Machine. (03:00:00) *Give the burger machine back to Victor Wollcraft. (Reward: 3 Burgers) *Help Constance Bell with her problem. *Investigate Exhibition Hall. (Clue: Animal Prints) *Examine Animal Prints. (Result: Dodo's Prints) *Tell Constance about the dodo's prints. (Reward: 15,000 Coins) *Talk to Ivan Imlay about the cemetery. *Investigate Dog Parcel. (Clue: Broken Statue) *Examine Broken Statue. (Result: Dog Sculpture) *Give the restored sculpture to Ivan Imlay. (Reward: Skeleton Outfit, Skeleton Makeup) *Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Trivia *This is the only case which includes some suspects' family name in the title. *The video Jones is watching in the opening cut-scene of this case is a reference to Charlie Bit My Finger, a 2007 Internet viral video famous for formerly being the most viewed YouTube video of all time. *This case and Dog Eat Dog are the only cases where Nathan autopsies more than just the victim. *This case and The Summoning are the only cases in the Historical Center in which none of the suspects of Dog Eat Dog make an appearance. Curiously, Constance Bell appears as a suspect in both. *This case, Family Blood, (Case #15), The Devil's Playground (Case #36) and An Elementary Murder (Case #40) are the only cases in which there are three suspects from the same family. *This is the only case in which the player is rewarded more than one Burger in the Additional Investigation. Navigation Category:Cases of Grimsborough Category:Historical Center Category:Cases